<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisiboy by Layzhe_06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889684">Invisiboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06'>Layzhe_06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about Zuko and Suki's relationship. How they meet, get together, and face the challenges life throws at them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invisiboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This doesn't follow my "Adventures with the Gaang" series btw. Hehehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His life was quiet, calm, and... Well... Boring. Often times he'd be sitting at the back of the class along with the other 'weirdos', he didn't have much friends, and spent most of his time in college alone. It was just him and his art. There's always a reason he was called a weirdo by his sister, and that's because he just didn't seem to have a knack for anything 'useful'. </p><p>But he didn't care. Eventually, he moved out of his rich and fancy house and moved in with his uncle, working part time in his boba shop. Although he hated interactions, he had the pleasure of not seeing any of his classmates since his school was across the city. As well as boredom was never really an issue. </p><p>But if he were given the choice, he'd just coop himself up in his room. He's so lonely, his own room knows him better than anyone else. But again, he didn't care. He didn't mind the fact that he was invisible to the world. He didn't mind when people would only take interest in him when they had to get some kid who was good at drawing. And boom! Suddenly Zuko was a person. </p><p>After that though, everything would just fall back into shape. Fall back into the usual routine. Fall back into the world he called 'normal'. At least he was happy! His uncle was worried for him though, and wanted him to explore the world. Find some actual friends, and maybe a girlfriend. But Zuko dismissed the idea. If he can't find himself decent friends, the hopes of a girlfriend is probably too far-fetched. </p><p>That is, until someone just HAD to mess everything up. Someone just had to walk into his life and change everything. And who is that? Suki. He was minding his own business when suddenly, Suki pops out from the corner, camera in hand and snaps a photo of him looking like a complete idiot. This made him slightly agitated and frightened. What the hell? Why was she doing this? </p><p>When the polaroid clears up, she smiles, taking the lollipop out of her mouth to speak clearer. "Handsome! Right?" She teased, showing him the picture with a joyful smile. But Zuko didn't like that, it made his skin crawl. He was fine being invisible! He didn't need anyone meddling with his life. He didn't need her.<br/>
----<br/>
What a liar.<br/>
----<br/>
He snatched the picture from her hand and crumpled it before running off to an empty classroom. His heart racing, he didn't like the attention. It felt weird. It just happened in a flash, he didn't even see it coming. Well, why would he? He's invisible! He was a nobody. But apparently Suki didn't see him that way. Apparently he had some type of value in her life. </p><p>Suki just stood there confused and hurt. She just wanted to be his friend! What's the matter with a little surprise? And she wasn't lying when she called him handsome! He really was! It was the first time someone had rejected her so coldly. She had wanted to know Zuko better but never had the chance to push forward since she was the captain of the cheerleaders. But now that she finally had the time and guts, she didn't get to see the grin she'd hoped for. But instead, him taking the polaroid and crumpling it and throwing it on the ground.</p><p>This didn't stop Suki however, she was determined to make him her friend and she didn't care about what she was going to have to do. Zuko on the other hand, was panicking. Suki was a girl he had taken interest in, but he didn't have the guts to tell her. And after the stunt he pulled, he was so sure she'd never want to talk to him again. "I can't believe this... Why'd I have to be such and idiot?! For the love of Agni, why did she have to stroll into my life?! I'm fine being that weird nobody! I don't need friends! I can admire people from my distance just fine. I don't need to talk to them." He grumbled, slapping his forehead in frustration. </p><p>"That sounded better in my head." He said to no one in particular. Except maybe the ceiling, but it couldn't talk to him so... No. He bunched up his hair in his fist, why was he so frustrated about this incident? Since when did he care about what people thought of him? No seriously, since when?! He spent that night with a pit in his stomach, dreading the next day. But he had no power to stop time, the universe just loved to make him suffer.<br/>
----<br/>
It got better. Eventually...<br/>
----<br/>
The next day, Zuko kept his head down. He really wasn't in the mood to face Suki after the rude action he'd done. He was already late, but the fact that he'd left his ID at home made things worse as he couldn't enter. His house was half an hour away! What was he going to do? Show up a full blown hour late to class all because he forgot some tiny card? No. He was going to call in sick and spend the rest of the day at his Uncle's tea shop. </p><p>But Suki caught up to him. "Hey! Hey! Invisiboy!" She teased with a giggle, Zuko was frustrated. Invisiboy?! Really?! "Invisiboy! Slow down!" She called, chasing him. But Zuko kept his quick pace. Suki caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko! Calm down! I'm only kidding." She said, that ridiculous tone he dreaded (loved) was gone and replaced with a more sincere one. </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her but kept his mouth shut. Fearing he might somehow offend her. "Aw come on! Don't you ever smile?" She asked, her thumbs at the corners of his lips, tugging up. But Zuko just stepped back. "Okay okay fine. But, I need my payback!" She said, and pulled out her camera, snapping yet another picture. But he panicked and accidentally pushed her camera to the ground. Shattering the lens. </p><p>"Wh- Hey! My camera!" She said, picking it up. "This is really expensive you know! I don't have enough money to get a new one! You could've just told me you didn't like me so that this wouldn't have happened." She spat, looking down at her now broken camera. "Shit! I'm so sorry... Let me help. Please?" He offered, knowing a guy who could patch it right up. </p><p>Suki looked up at him for a bit with an unreadable expression, but nodded her head anyway. "Fine." She huffed, and they both entered the next bus. Eventually, they were dropped off at a tiny store a few miles away from his uncle's shop. When they entered, the man greeted Zuko with delight and he explained the issue to the repairman. He gently took the camera and inspected it, "Ah, it's just a minor scratch really. I can patch this right up real quick. You two can take a seat while you wait." </p><p>"You know... I'm really glad these types of cameras are back in the trend. I mean, digital cameras are great and all, but with just a press of a button, whatever you captured can be erased. With these... It's just... There's something different about them. It's almost-" "Magical." Suki said, while inspecting some other cameras he had. Her eyes landed on Zuko, who looked away immediately. But her smirk grew. The repairman looked at the two, and smiled to himself, sensing the blooming love. </p><p>When it was fixed, Zuko paid him and waved him goodbye. "Thanks Piandao! You're the best!" He said, and followed Suki out the door. When they were on the sidewalk, Suki told him about a little request she'd wanted him to consider. With much thought, he nodded his head. And they were off to an old cathedral that was completely empty. </p><p>To the two of them, the sight others saw as nothing special, was breathtaking. It was a big place, filled with beautiful paintings, and patterns. Golden accents on the tables and walkway. It really was something else. Zuko wasn't an avid believer of religion, and neither was Suki. She really only dragged him there to show him the breathtaking sight. </p><p>"Why'd you take me here?" "Well... I wanted to show you the pretty view." She said, gesturing towards the inside of the cathedral. From ceiling to floor. "And well... I personally find it magical. I just thought, maybe you'd see it the same way." Zuko's lips perked up just a smidge, "I guess it is pretty magical." And there they stood, side-by-side. </p><p>----<br/>
He hoped for more of those.<br/>
----</p><p>Ever since that day, they were inseperable. Zuko received weird looks, but he didn't care. All he saw was Suki. And Suki felt the same. Eventually, they became good friends, Zuko even attending the school games just to watch and support Suki. And Suki would visit him during his working hours in his Uncle's boba shop to talk him out of his misery. </p><p>Iroh noticed this and smiled. He'd have to thank Suki for being his friend and giving him a reason to get out of his room. Soon enough, Zuko had met Suki's friends... Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph. They were fun to be around, especially Toph since they shared a small bond with not-so-happy families. She'd poke fun at Suki and Zuko but ultimately supported them and, though she'd never admit it at the time, was so sure they'd get together and grow old together. </p><p>It was the week after finals and Zuko and Suki were sitting with each other in the library. The day was yet to be over though, so they spent their free time just bonding. "You know Suki... I've never been this happy before. I thought I'd forever be a loner but... I guess you proved me wrong." He said, and Suki held his hand. "I'm glad." It was all she said, but it spoke a thousand words. </p><p>Then she sat on the table and aimed the camera at his face. And finally, he smiled willingly. Not like those forced awkward ones he'd make when she suddenly approached him in the hallway for a quick snap of a picture. Her fun-loving spirit rubbed off on him and their relationship grew. Eventually, the picture cleared up and he looked at it. He looked so happy... And he looked up. Searching. </p><p>But when he didn't see what he wanted to see, he just, uncharacteristically took that leap of faith and closed the space between them. At first it caught Suki by surprise but she returned the favor when the feeling of his lips on hers soaked in. They pulled away for air, and she looked at him lovingly. "I guess that means it's you and I Invisiboy." She said, and they both went home that day with a little skip in their step. </p><p>When Iroh noticed his nephew coming home, he saw the happiness in his eyes and said, "You seem happy, did something special happen today?" "Yeah... Suki and I... We're dating now." He said sheepishly, and Iroh laughed. "Well, my nephew, I'm very happy to hear that. I'm sure your mother would be happy too." He said, and went back to snipping the little plant bush to the shape he wanted. </p><p>Zuko's heart softened a little at the mention of his mom but nodded his head and went back to his room. He lied down on his bed for awhile. Relishing in the new feeling of relationships. But then a realization struck him and he sat up frantically, "How do I become a boyfriend?!" He asked himself, a hand running through his hair. "For fuck's sake, Zuko...." He muttered to himself. </p><p>----<br/>
He figured out the true meaning of love with her.<br/>
----</p><p>When the morning came, Zuko was a little nervous, but for the most part, excited. He woke up thirty minutes earlier than usual, and had a smile on his face while getting ready. He put on his best clothes, combed his hair, and sprayed just a tiny bit of perfume that made him smell fresh. When Iroh caught him up and ready extra early, he figured out why almost immediately. </p><p>"Young love. How sweet..." He said, and sipped his tea. When he caught Zuko's attention, Zuko headed over to him and asked if he could get some boba since he knew Suki's admiration for his Uncle's brews. Of course, Iroh agreed and help his nephew make the boba and gave him a fatherly hug before watching him leave for university. "I'm so proud of you..." He said quietly as he watched him leave. </p><p>When Zuko arrived, he saw Suki waiting in front of the school gate, at the very back of the line. He approached her and gave her the boba, which she happily accepted. "Wow, Invisiboy, if I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't that brooding student I took a picture of two months ago!" She said, amused at his happy behavior. Things were changing for the better, and he was glad Suki was there with him.</p><p>The two lovers shared a brief kiss and entered the school. When the bell rang, they separated ways until break time. The day itself was a bright one. He wished it would always be that way. He wanted it to stay that way forever. Where he would finally have a reason to get out of his room and explore. He felt... Brave. The couple then headed over to the same Cathedral for their first date. And when they were there, for the first time, their hands interwined. </p><p>Suki took a picture of that. A moment to remember. She did it again when they were attending a concert and shared their 'first' kiss under the bright neon lights wearing glow in the dark crowns and bracelets. It wasn't your typical first kiss experience, but it was exhilarating nonetheless. That she took a picture of too. She wanted to remember every moment with him. </p><p>Eventually, they shared many firsts, such as the prom and all that. They faced the world together, hand in hand. Smiles on their faces, a camera in one hand, and a pencil in the other. The world was their canvas. And they wouldn't want it any other way. Their friends and family supported their relationship. Hoping that they would grow old and wrinkly together. </p><p>But that all changed when he looked back to see that she wasn't following him anymore. He saw her sitting on the steps of the cathedral they first bonded in, arms crossed as she looked up at him. Zuko's heart dropped as he sat beside her. Had he really not noticed how horrible she looked like? How tired she was becoming? "Hey hey hey, calm down Invisiboy. I'm just a little sick..." She slurred, Zuko took her head in his arms and let her lay on his chest as they sat there breathing ruggedly. Her parents fetching them. </p><p>Soon enough they found out about the cancer that had infected her body. Zuko could feel his skin crawl once more. This wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to be together weren't they? The world was their canvas... They weren't finished yet. He wasn't ready. SHE wasn't ready. He comforted Suki as she cried silently that night, fearing what was to come. </p><p>They spent the next months sticking with each other, Suki growing progressively weaker and weaker despite the chemotherapy. "Hey... Zuko, stop crying." She croaked, her voice was disappearing, and her limbs were cold. He knew this as she wiped his tears away. Her fingertips were nearly as cold as ice. "I just... I'm not ready to let you go." She smiled weakly, "Neither am I. But hey, I'm a tough warrior. I'm going to stay as long as I can." Zuko let out a shaky sigh.</p><p>For the last time, they kissed. And when Suki said she was thirsty, Zuko went to get some water. When he went back up, she was having a seizure and wheezing. Katara was holding her in her arms as Zuko's grip on the glass slipped and it fell. The water spilled onto the floor but the glass was thankfully intact. He was horrified and he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. </p><p>Katara barked at him to call an ambulance as she tried to heal her, but it was no use. Cancer was hard to fight, and Katara's healing wasn't good enough. The disease had gone too far and only life support was the only thing that kept her breathing. Eventually, her parents were forced to pull the plug as Zuko cried there. Tears of anger and sadness. He loved Suki more than anything, so why did she have to go? Why so soon? Did the universe really hate him that much?!</p><p>He spent the winter break in grief. His uncle was there to listen and comfort him, offering him tea, advice, and just companionship in general. Soon, Katara had given him a tin box saying it was from Suki. He couldn't bring himself to open it. Not when the wound was still fresh. He needed some time to heal. He couldn't take the pain. He was too weak. </p><p>----<br/>
Lies.<br/>
----</p><p>Two months had passed and school was resuming in a week. Zuko decided it was time to patch up his life. So he did, he rearranged his messy room, redesigned the walls, and organized everything. Then he cut his hair. It was kinda hard to maintain and the damage had gone too far. So now he had a fresh cut, and he felt healthier. He took a short breather, and looked at the still unopened box. </p><p>Deciding he could take it, he picked it up gently and sat on the carpeted floor. The box lie in front of him. Finally, he opened it. Inside was another small box and a tape recorder. Of course, it was accompanied by a cassette with the title 'Invisiboy' written in Suki's handwriting. This brought a smile on Zuko's face as tears brimmed his eyes. He inserted the tape and pressed play, laying it on the side as he opened the second box. </p><p>It was full off pictures. Memories they both shared before and as a couple. It started with his first picture. The one he had crumpled and on the bottom it said, 'I'm sorry, you just looked so cute! =)' Zuko laughed, and then, Suki's voice came. "Hey Zuko... I guess, by the time you've opened this, I've already gone. But don't worry, that doesn't mean I love you any less if you opened this a little longer than I hoped for..." Tears began to fall but he smiled through them. It was nice to hear her voice again, even if it's just a recording. </p><p>"Nah ah ah! Don't cry... If you do, you're gonna be ugly. And we both know you don't want that." She said with a laugh, and he wiped them away. "But seriously, let's do this." He had the pictures sprawled out as she kept talking...</p><p>"From the day you and I first bonded, to the last. I have to tell you, I'm glad to have spent my last few moments with you, no matter how fast. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to tell you everything, but don't worry, this box is going to do just that. I know how hard it must be to be left in your position. Losing someone you love all of a sudden. It sucks. But I don't want that stopping you from functioning. I want you to grow Zuko. I want you to be happy. And although our time was cut shorter than I hoped for it to be, my love will for you never end. It's going to stay with you as you go on ahead in life. In whatever form that may be. So what I'm trying to say is, Zuko, you have to move on. I'm giving you the chance to move on and stop crying for me. Because you and I both know how much I hate seeing you sad. So I want you to find someone who's going to make you just as happy as I did, or more than that. And it's okay if you go on dates on my birthday instead of visiting my grave. Because, quite frankly, I don't care. As long as I get to see that smile of yours, I'm happy." She said, and Zuko chuckled as he saw a particularly funny picture. </p><p>But he couldn't hold back the tears. This time, they were just tears of happiness and acceptance. "I love you Invisiboy. Don't ever forget that. And I will never regret the time I spent with you. So keep smiling and keep your head high. Until I see you again... Zuko." She said, and the recording ended with her joyful and lively laugh. Despite the pain in his heart from hearing that, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. </p><p>"I love you too, Suki... I always will." He whispered, and packed up the box. Keeping it in a place where he can always see it. A year after that, he ran into a girl named Jin, and they hit it off. Zuko held her hand and for the first time, opened his heart once more. Remembering Suki's words. Their relationship blossomed, and Suki watched over them. She was happy and proud of Zuko. And she couldn't wait to see him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll take it as a happy ending--</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>